Labios Compartidos
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Dos de los guerreros de la corona se aman a escondidas... sin embargo una tercera y muy importante persona se colocará en el medio de ellos. Atlas luchará y titubeará entre el amor a su Dios... o a su amante, Belenyer.


Esa mañana, el sol se había tardado en salir.  
Las dos grandes puertas se abrieron lentamente mostrando las dos imponentes siluetas, una de un tamaño algo mayor que el de la otra. El silencio solo fue roto por el rechinar de las puertas y finalmente por los pasos de la silueta menor caminando en salida…  
Atlas tragó en seco.  
La figura de Belenyer ahora mas cerca podía percibirse claramente gracias al haber salido del umbral de aquel gigantesco templo, ya que ahora los rayos del alba llegaban hasta su imagen. Él le sonrió a Atlas.

- Belenyer. – Se oyó la voz a sus espaldas haciéndole volver a la mirada, hacia el que algunos instantes atrás fuese su acompañante. Se observaron en silencio unos instantes. – Regresa ésta noche.

El silencio volvió un rato mas. Belenyer podía observar mejor la imagen de su Señor, a pesar de la oscuridad dada por el techo debido a que se encontraba mas cerca y que ahora, el sol comenzaba a moverse por el cielo y a llegar a todos sitios. El rubio de cabellos largos asintió con convicción finalmente mientras que el de cabellos cortos, miraba al piso postrado desde lejos frente a la imagen de su señor. Abel, su Dios, tan solo dedicó una mirada a su otro guerrero antes de que las puertas volviesen a cerrarse una vez más y Belenyer, retomase su recorrido.

_ Amor Mío _

- Tienes ojeras.  
- Siempre las tengo…  
- Hoy tienes más. – Insistió Belenyer a su compañero mientras caminaban por el camino semi-trazado entre aquellas colinas. - ¿No dormiste bien?  
Por un buen rato, Atlas se decidió entre contestar o no, la verdad era que por alguna razón no le provocaba, de hecho, ese día, no le provocaba nada.  
- …  
- Tomaré eso como un "no".  
- Lo tomas bien. – Al menos se molestó en afirmar el guerrero. A Belenyer esto pareció molestarle pues se detuvo en el acto.  
- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?  
En ese momento, el cabello corto sintió que algo en su mente hizo click, muchas imágenes se mezclaron pero quedaron en… ¿nada? En verdad estaba molesto pero… ¿Por qué estaba molesto?, ¿Molesto con Belenyer?, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo si él…?  
- Ahh… este… no, disculpa, talvez es solo… porque no dormí, disculpa… - Dijo tratando en serio de recuperar su ánimo y de caer en cuenta de que no tenía motivos para estar molesto.  
- Mm… acepto tu disculpa. – Le dijo Belenyer regalándole una sonrisa y acercándose hasta a él quedando a centímetros cortos de distancia para hablarle muy, muy bajito. – Pensé que solo las noches que pasabas conmigo eran las que no dormías… - dijo galante sonriendole. – Vamos a ver como hago para que duermas sin mí.  
Atlas le tomó de la cintura para pegarlo contra si y cortar esa distancia.  
- Si estoy contigo mis necesidades se vuelven secundarias…  
Belenyer sonrió halagado pero nada tierno, al contrario, muy insinuante.  
- … es normal, soy irresistible. – Dijo mientras le mordía la oreja. – Pero necesito que descanses para que cuando volvamos a reunirnos te tenga en todo tu potencial… -  
Atlas sintió que sus sentidos se perdían jugándole una broma ante la sensación que tuvo cuando Belenyer introdujo su lengua en su oído brindándole una sensación infinitamente exquisita, sabiendo y conociendo exactamente sus puntos débiles y la forma de llegarles. Rogó porque se detuviera pero finalmente él fue quien tuvo que separarse.  
- Bel… - Susurró algo desesperado sin darse cuenta. – Necesito pasar la noche contigo…  
Belenyer había permanecido sonriente mientras le observaba, pero por alguna razón, repentinamente, esa sonrisa, fue desapareciendo poco a poco…  
- ¿Ésta noche?  
- Si… necesito que… estemos juntos esta…  
- No podré. – Cortó Belenyer. – Nuestro señor, quiere que regrese en la noche a su templo.

Atlas volvió a tragar y el silencio volvió. Belenyer le veía algo inexpresivo, esperando una respuesta, o una propuesta. Lo que acababa de decir, no era en su mente más que su justificación, más que su "Hoy no podré porque debo trabajar" o "Hoy debo cumplir mis deberes". De hecho… en la mente de Atlas, eso también sonó así, pero por alguna razón, la sensación de pesadez y letargo volvió a su cuerpo.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Propuso Belenyer al ver que las ideas por parte de su compañero no llegan.  
- …Muy bien… - Aceptó Atlas sin más, retomando la caminata cabizbajo.

_ Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas  
Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas  
Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo _

Esa noche los recuerdos fueron y vinieron por la cabeza de Atlas. Todos los recuerdos, antiguos y recientes, buenos y malos, agradables y desagradables… pero todos, todos junto a Belenyer, su compañero de guerras y en secreto… su amor. Ni siquiera en su señor pensaba tanto como en ese chico de cabellos amarillos, ni siquiera en su compañero también cercano Jao, con quien también había vivido grandes y especiales momentos… pero muy diferentes. Infinitamente diferentes…  
Con Jao podía haber perdido un partido, pero con Belenyer… su virginidad.  
Y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho una vez por casualidad, jugando, explorándose, descubriendo todo un mar de sensaciones, todo un mundo de sentimientos, y llegando a tener mas afecto por alguien del que se creía capaz de tener…

Amaba hacerle el amor, y eso era porque lo amaba a él, en su totalidad. Claramente podía recordar en ese momento, allí acostado en su cama como estaba, el como Belenyer se sentaba sobre él, sobre su cintura y los dos se veían cómplices mientras la luz del fuego encendido en la chimenea les iluminaba las pieles dando la ilusión de estar bronceados. Él como siempre, hermoso, de cara, de cuerpo, de tacto, de sentimiento…  
Doblaba el tronco y lo besaba, lo besaba con suavidad pero degustado los milímetros de su boca mordiéndolos y halándolos con suavidad, respirando cerca de él, queriendo que oyese su respiración mientras mantenían los ojos cerrados, Atlas acariciaba su rostro suavemente, no queriendo que se alejara…  
- Amo tus besos… amo tu boca… - Solía susurrarle Atlas mientras lo besaba estando en trance. – Quiero todo de ellos… quiero que sean míos tus besos, quiero que sea mía tu boca.  
El chasquido de la leña quemándose en la chimenea apenas y se oía en la lejanía.  
- …Lo es… - Le respondía Belenyer entre besos intermitentes. – Mi boca, mis labios… y todo lo que haya en mí, es completamente tuyo…

Atlas gimió por lo alto abriendo los ojos repentinamente y volviendo en cuenta a la realidad en aquel cuarto oscuro mientras sentía los espasmos en su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente y al poco tiempo cesasen. Solo entonces sacó su mano de por debajo de su pantalón y volvió a acostarse sin ya buscar simular mas sensaciones como las que había tenido con Belenyer…  
...Al menos no voluntariamente.  
Pero la idea del chico aún sentado en sus piernas estaba… pero, veía sus piernas distintas, mas largas, como si fuese más alto, más fuerte, más poderoso.

- Mi Señor…

_ Amor fugado  
Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otro cielo y regresas como los colibris  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies  
Otra ves mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca y provoca  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies _

Allí acostado en su cama, sentía que podía oírlo jadear.  
Jadear… jadear y gemir con mucha fuerza, con más fuerza de la que alguna vez hubiese gemido junto a él. Podía ver su rostro arrugado y sus ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor mientras su cuerpo se sacudía una y otra vez…  
…Junto aquella voz. Esa voz que gemía al compás de los gemidos de Belenyer, aquella voz gruesa, fuerte, poderosa que solía darle a él mismo sus órdenes.

- ¡No! –Interrumpió Atlas una vez más sus pensamientos.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
Ese… también era su señor…  
No podía imaginarlo en esa situación. O mejor dicho, no debía… y mucho menos sentirse como se estaba sintiendo. No debía, no tenía derecho alguno.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama y a abrazar la almohada, tomó aire profundo y trató de relajar sus músculos, todos tensos, sin excepción, sus dientes apretados, callar a su mente escandalosa y aquietar sus repentinas ganas de llorar.  
Esa noche comprendió lo que sentía y se lo prohibió. No debía. No debía ser así.

_ Labios compartidos  
Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Y comparto el engaño  
Y comparto mis dias y el dolor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios _

Las puertas del salón volvieron a abrirse al alba siguiente.  
Atlas postrado una vez más en el césped a la lejanía de la salida de aquel templo levantó lentamente la cara mostrando unas ojeras aún más pronunciadas y unos ojos inevitablemente rojizos. Aun a pesar de la distancia, Belenyer pudo arrugar el rostro al notar que algo no estaba como de costumbre. Aún no había caminando en salida, cuando observó que su compañero de cabellos rojos pasaba por al lado de Atlas y llegaba frente a su señor, postrándose ante la figura y dejando una inmensa caja frente a él.

- Mi señor… ha llegado la respuesta de Athena. Y el trato aceptado en símbolo de la paz de los reinos.  
- Muy bien, Jao. – Afirmó el Dios del Sol de cabellos azules. – Deja la caja adentro, debo revisar su contenido con mis propios ojos…  
El pelirrojo asintió tomando la inmensa caja una vez más y adentrándose en el templo con ella. Abel volvió una vez mas la mirada hacia Belenyer, éste hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

_ Amor mutante  
Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente  
El pedazo que me toca de ti  
Relampagos de alcohol  
Las voces solas lloran en el sol  
Mi boca en llamas torturada  
Me desnudas angel hada, luego te vas _

- Y… - Se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Qué hicieron anoche? – Preguntó Atlas tratando de sonar casual y sin importancia.  
Belenyer volvió a detener la andanza ese día, ahora no molesto, sino extrañado.  
- ¿Qué pregunta se supone que es esa?  
Atlas le observó sin mayor sorpresa.  
- Era solo… por preguntar, no por ningún motivo. – Dijo mientras seguía caminando, sin dar importancia alguna Belenyer continuo a su lado, y esta vez, fue él quien dudó un rato en responder.  
- No entiendo el porque preguntar cosas que ya se sabe la respuesta.  
A pesar de la onda fría que Atlas sintió que bajó desde su cabeza hasta los pies, no mostró reacción alguna más que mojarse los labios lentamente mientras asentía y seguía caminando cabizbajo.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
- No. Por nada solo… quería confirmar si…  
- ¿No dormiste hoy tampoco verdad?  
- …  
- Atlas debes buscar el motivo por el cual no estás durmiendo, eso a la final afecta tu salud y…  
- Ya yo encontré el motivo, pero no tiene relevancia.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- No, no, ya podré dormir solo era…  
- ¿Cuál?

Atlas se detuvo esta vez y lo miró directo a los ojos, Belenyer por su parte le devolvió la mirada. Siempre era si, demasiado serio, o al menos demasiado dominante, retador, podía ser tierno en ocasiones pero siempre… era para conseguir manipularlo.

- Hay mucho ruido en mi casa. – Dijo Atlas muy lentamente apenas ocurriéndosele.  
- ¿Ruido? Si allí apenas y se oye la chimenea cuando la enciendes…  
- La he estado encendiendo… he tenido frío.  
Belenyer arrugó el rostro. La verdad no entendía nada. Atlas parecía estarle explicando una cosa casi sin importancia pero… su rostro, su voz, su cosmos… sentía que le reclamaban algo.  
- Así que con no prender la llama me basta para dormir en paz. – Concluyó el cabello corto y siguió su camino como si acabase de mandar a Belenyer al carajo.

Pero éste no lo entendía… se quedó por unos instantes atrás en el camino tratando de asimilar las palabras de su acompañante, cuando en ese momento se recordó de algo que tenía pendiente por decirle…

- ¡Atlas!. – Le llamó a lo lejos y éste se detuvo. – Hoy tampoco podré pasar por tu casa, El Señor Abel me ha pedido que pase ésta noche de nuevo por su templo.

_ Otra ves mi boca insensata  
Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel  
Vuelve a mi tu boca duele  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies _

- ¡¿Por qué?!. ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué rayos estaba sintiendo esto en esos momentos?  
¿Por qué justo por Belenyer? ¿Por qué justo su Señor debía antojarse por él? ¿Por qué justo su Señor tenía que ser su rival?

¡¿Rival?!  
¡NO!.  
Su rival no era ni podía ser… él ni siquiera podría luchar con él por Belenyer. Ese derecho se da entre iguales y ellos dos no podían ser tratados como iguales, él mismo estaba muy por debajo de su señor, Su Dios, eso lo tenía mas que claro…  
…¿Pero entonces…? Entonces ¿por qué sentía esa rabia inmensa que no le había dejado pensar otra cosa durante todo el maldito día y la maldita noche?  
…Los ojos le ardían más que nunca y no solo por ir ya para los 3 días sin dormir, sino por las muchas lágrimas que se le habían escapado esa noche. 

Hace una hora se había levantado de la cama, cansado de dar vueltas en ella por más de 6 horas sin conseguir el sueño… sin conseguir callar la voz en su cabeza, sin hallar posición cómoda, sin tener paz.

Oyendo palabras… dos nombres… y gemidos…

No era normal lo que estaba sintiendo… no por quienes lo estaba sintiendo. ¿Pero por qué rayos su Señor tenía que fijarse justamente en el hombre que él amaba?...  
Se pidió a si mismo calmarse para sus adentros. Después de todo su señor no tenía la culpa, su señor no sabía nada de su relación con Belenyer, eran amantes en secreto, después de todo, se suponía que sus vidas iban dedicadas exclusivamente a él… por eso no tenían familia, no tenían amigos y mucho menos amores… debían dedicarse por completo al servicio y cuidado de su Señor.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos aún no le dejaban tranquilo.  
¿Belenyer disfrutaría mas estar con su Señor que con él?  
¿Qué haría con él? ¿Haría todo justo como a él? ¡¿Le diría las mismas palabras? "Estos labios son tuyos"?, ¿"Ésta boca es tuya"?... ¿"te amo"?

Atlas no hallaba como colocar los brazos, apretando su almohada como si fuese Belenyer, queriendo apartarle lo más posible de Abel. Llevarlo lejos, para luego sentir cargo de conciencia por ello. ¿Qué rayos debía hacer?...

…Lloró aún más al sentirse culpable por todo lo que sentía y temió por llegar mas lejos de lo que ya había llegado.

_ Labios compartidos  
Labios divididos mi amor  
Yo no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis dias y el dolor  
Ya no puedo compartir tus labios  
Que me parta un rayo  
Que me entierre el olvido mi amor pero no puedo mas  
Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos  
Labios compartidos _

Una vez mas… el sol salió junto a ellos cuando la puerta se asomaba y el otro sol se asomaba erguido por en la puerta junto a su acompañante de las noches. Belenyer, de Coma Berenice. Atlas volvía a subir la cabeza mientras una lágrima caía sin querer en el césped. Detalle que no fue notado por los hombres en la lejanía.

Atlas se colocó de pie para recibir a su compañero cuando éste se acerco. Belenyer le miró a los ojos notando toda esa palidez nada normal, estaba demacrado, descuidado, con ojeras largas y el bigote sin afeitar, inexpresivo de palabras ni de gestos. Pero no podía decir nada, no estaban solos… la mirada de ambos se movió hacia un lado mientras la alta figura de Abel pasaba al lado de ellos por el camino de la colina cargando una pequeña cesta en un brazo.

- Belenyer… - Le llamó con su voz mientras estiraba su brazo y su mano. Belenyer observó aquella mano… mientras de reojo miraba a Atlas… preocupado en todo sentido…

Atlas permaneció inexpresivo aún cuando vio aquella mano tomar la otra y comenzar a caminar alejándose. El viento sacudió sus cabellos mientras la pareja se alejaba a espaldas de Atlas, siguiendo el camino hacia el sol que se asomaba en el horizonte. Atlas comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria: hacia dentro de aquel templo.

Una vez allí cerró las puertas sin mucha cautela y observó con detalle el sitio… ordenado, limpio en su totalidad, con la mayúscula excepción de la cama…  
Con las sábanas y tendido arrugado revuelto por toda ella…  
El rubio se sentó en aquella gigantesca y elegante cama y creyó sentir, o pudo sentir como aún ésta permanecía caliente, del calor de sus cuerpos…  
Del lado derecho dormía Belenyer, su olor era inconfundible. Aún estando al lado de otro olor tan potente como era el de su señor… Olor que a veces marcaba el cuerpo de Belenyer…

Las lágrimas estaban cayendo de su rostro ahora en grandes cantidades y sin poder aguantar mas abrazó la almohada y arrugó el rostro, mientras se echó a llorar cual niño sobre aquella cama… en aquel lugar que tanto dolor le había causado en su imaginación.

Tocando el tendido en toda su extensión… imaginando todo lo que pudo haber pasado en ese sitio. Detallando el olor que había en las almohadas y en toda la extensión de aquel sitio de descanso. Preguntándose cuantas veces lo habrían hecho juntos, cuantas veces habría él contemplado la hermosa imagen de Belenyer dormido, y robado uno de SUS amaneceres perfectos a su lado…  
¡¿Por qué si en verdad era un Dios debía tener deseos tan… bajos?!  
¿En verdad eran bajos?

Atlas no supo que pensar…  
Ya no sabía que pensar, que decir…  
Antes no sabía lo que quería y lo que podía… pero sabía lo que debía. Pero en esos momentos se sintió mas claro en lo que quería y podía, pero no en lo que debía.

Un golpe de madera le alertó inmensamente haciéndole levantarse de esa cama a una gran velocidad. Pero al observar a su alrededor no encontró nada… absolutamente nada…  
…Excepto, una inmensa caja…  
Esa inmensa caja que Jao había traído hace unos días.  
…El regalo de Athena…  
O mejor dicho, el trato de Athena.

La nariz de Atlas sonó mientras respiraba.  
Observó como aquella caja estaba entreabierta, se movía por el viento y sonaba golpeándose no muy fuerte. Había sido ella la que le asustase hace unos momentos…  
Lentamente, fue acercándose hacia ella con curiosidad. De todos modos, en ese instante nada parecía importar pero ella había llamado su atención y por algo debía ser, talvez era una señal…

Abrió lentamente la caja de madera y dentro de ella pudo observar otra caja algo más chica de metal. Entrecerró los ojos extrañados, pareciendo comenzar a entender…  
…y sus ojos se abrieron gigantescos a la vez que una luz dorada le iluminaba aquel rostro incrédulo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Llámeme en cuanto guste, Señor.  
- Gracias mi pequeño… gracias por la atención.  
- Es todo un honor, servir para mí. – Dijo Belenyer postrándose ante él para luego subir la cabeza y regalar una de esas sonrisas típicas de él… tan controladoras.

Ni siquiera Abel pudo resistir devolverle esa sonrisa, pero finalmente dio media vuelta en camino hacia tu templo y Belenyer hacía lo mismo, camino al templo de un diferente Atlas que había visto esa mañana.

Apenas puso un pie en el umbral de su templo cuando Abel volvió a voltear para observar como el rubio delgado se alejaba a paso veloz, cual gacela. Y sonrió satisfecho, pleno al tenerlo junto a él. Posó su mano en la manija de la gigantesca puerta y la abrió… dejando que la luz de afuera inundara todo el interior de su recinto por unos instantes en una gruesa línea de luz marcada en el suelo de mármol, la cual se fue haciendo mas fina a medida que la puerta se cerraba y finalmente desaparecía…

Abel dio media vuelta y subió la cabeza, para encontrarse justo frente a él, pero a la lejanía con lo que parecía no un triángulo… sino una pequeña pirámide dorada tumbada de forma horizontal y con un pequeño palillo del mismo color insertada en el medio de su base… o siendo más específicos: Con una flecha dorada.

Allí… frente a él… el más fuerte de los caballeros de su orden, le apuntaba sosteniendo el arco y la flecha pertenecientes a la dorada armadura de sagitario, señalando directo hacia su pecho.

_ Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medidas  
Te amo aunque estés compartido.  
Tus labios tienen el control _

- ¿Por qué? – Se atrevió a preguntar a Abel más que asustado, extrañado.  
Atlas estaba llorando mientras el arco en sus manos brillaba a su mayor esplendor.

El rubio no supo responder esa preguntaba.  
De hecho él mismo no conocía la respuesta, ni sabía exactamente cual era el motivo o cual era el impulso que lo había hecho llegar hasta allá, hasta esa situación. No se había acobardado a último momento o había dado un paso atrás…  
…se había quedado tieso, intacto con el hilo de aquel arco estirado, listo… preparado para atacar…

La pregunta se repitió ésta vez no de los labios de Abel… sino directo hacia la mente de Atlas.  
- ¡No puedo! – Gritó Atlas no queriendo responder a esa pregunta en sus pensamientos, llorando sin contenerse.  
- Habla Atlas…  
- ¡No puedo, no debo!  
- No estás claro en lo que "debes", así que no lo uses para justificarte.  
- Yo no… no sé si… Belenyer…  
- ¿Es por Belenyer? ¿Qué sucede con él?  
- No puedo aguantar esto… no puedo seguir sin tomar una decisión… traté de acabar conmigo… pero no tuve el valor…  
- ¿Y si lo tendrás para acabar con tu Señor?  
- …

Una vez más Atlas no supo responder, sus dedos y sus piernas estaban temblando. Su corazón iba a salir de su pecho… igualmente ya no saldría vivo. De ninguna forma saldría vivo. Un nudo en la garganta le hacía más difícil el poder hablar…  
…esa flecha se podía salir en cualquier momento. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó en silencio, talvez fueron segundos eternos o horas demasiado rápidas…

- Atlas… - Dijo una voz tercera en ese cuarto. Voz que hizo que ambos otros… volteasen inmediatamente hacia la entrada mientras la puerta se abría…  
...y volvía a cerrarse. Belenyer respiraba agitadamente después de una larga corrida.  
- Baja el arco Atlas... – Le ordenó, pero el rubio no le hizo caso. No ésta vez.  
- ¡No!. – Respondió con convicción.  
- Baja el arma. – Volvió a pedir Belenyer dando unos pasos hacia delante.  
- ¡NO! – Insistió Atlas volviendo a estirar el hilo de ese arco amenazante, haciendo que Belenyer se detuviera de momento asustado, pero sin demostrarlo en su rostro.

Volvió a entrar viento a ese templo y la caja de madera volvió a sonar chocando su tapa entre abierta.

- Entonces… - Dijo Belenyer colocándose frente a Abel. – Ataca. – Ordenó con la misma seguridad. Atlas volvió a temblar.

_ Te amo con toda mi fe, sin medidas  
Te amo aunque estés compartido.  
Tus labios tienen el control _

Estiró el hilo a lo máximo que podía, pero sus manos temblaban, la flecha parecía doblarse y él volvía a colocarla derecha, estaba muy nervioso…  
- ¡Ataca! – Lo volvió a retar Belenyer ordenando con fuerza.  
Atlas se sintió aún mas adolorido, no sabía lo que quería pero hacerle daño no era… ¡No!, ¡A él no!

Después de un largo momento de indecisión una poderosa cosmoenergía se elevó en el recinto, Belenyer se preparaba para atacar…  
- Si no haces nada, entonces lo haré yo. – Dijo muy clara y seriamente, ni siquiera pestañeaba. Largos y finos hilos dorados comenzaron a verse brillar y ondearse alrededor. Largos cabellos de Belenyer, su arma mas letal...

El caballero con parte de la armadura de Sagitario estaba incrédulo y más dolido que nunca. Talvez, en teoría, entendía que su Señor debía estar por encima de todas las cosas, incluso por encima de sus amigos, de su familia, de su amor… y debía defenderlo por sobre todas las cosas. Pero… era eso… o era que entonces, amaba a Abel mucho mas de lo que lo amaba a si mismo…

Su rostro se arrugó incapaz de contener el llanto. Belenyer también tenía ganas de llorar, pero sus cabellos rodearon a Atlas, aún sin hacer presión, danzando a su alrededor…  
…Atlas parecía una estatua… un muñeco que se había quedado quieto desde que Abel había entrado en esa habitación, aterrado por completo, inmóvil. Belenyer solo pudo comprender esto en cuanto comenzó a hacer presión…  
Igualmente Atlas no saldría vivo de ese templo.

…La flecha cayó al suelo primero, y luego el arco.  
Atlas bajó el rostro, confundido, adolorido.

Su cuerpo se fue apretando debido a la presión que ejercían en el aquellos finos hilos que se le incrustaban en la carne y le rasgaban. Abel observaba inexpresivo la escena. Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Belenyer… mientras Atlas se preguntaba que había hecho…

- …De haber sabido que ustedes tuvieron algo…

Interrumpió aquel momento esa potente voz. Los cabellos de Belenyer seguían haciendo presión, pero éste no pudo evitar el lanzar una mirada de reojo a su señor, quien pasaba por su lado, se sintió asustado… él tampoco saldría vivo ese día del templo…

- Se suponía que me eran exclusivamente fieles. Y que no guardaban más compromisos y afectos, que conmigo…

Atlas sangraba arrodillado ya en el piso, doblándose y retorciéndose, mientras observaba como aquella divinidad del par de metros se acercaba hacia él… para darle el toque final seguramente…

- Lo único que quise de ustedes, es que me fuesen fieles. Y a pesar de mis restricciones, no lo conseguí…

El rubio sangrante bajaba la cabeza terriblemente avergonzada, sintiendo que merecía la muerte, y no una muerte cualquiera sino justamente esa que estaba recibiendo… con dolor de cuerpo y dolor del alma. Siendo degradado completamente, por su Dios y por su amor… por todo lo que tenía…era un vil traidor…  
Abel recogió la flecha tirada en el piso.

- Entonces… Atlas… ¿qué debo hacer… para que sean fieles a mí?

El Dios Babilónico del sol alzó su brazo y en un rápido destello, una línea dorada se marco en la mitad de Atlas y segundos después… pudo ver como se rompían, cada uno de los hilos que le sujetaban…  
…cayó al suelo.

Belenyer abrió los ojos preguntándose que había sido eso. Atlas permanecía en el suelo inmóvil… ¿inerte?, Abel le miraba con la cabeza baja.

Solo segundos después pudieron ser negadas las sospechas de Belenyer cuando vio como la cabeza de Atlas se levantaba, aún en contra de su voluntad, estaba muy avergonzado. Sus ojos… le pedían que lo matase…

- Acaso… ¿perdonándote?

El tiempo pareció detenerse.  
Eso no tuvo nada de sentido.  
El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar. Y la incredulidad de Atlas llegó al punto máximo. Debía ser una terrible ironía, él no merecía eso, nada de eso…

- … ¿y entregándote a tu amor? – Agregó Abel mientras observaba a Belenyer. - ¿Es eso de verdad lo que necesitas para que me seas fiel?

No solo Atlas sentía vergüenza, Belenyer se postró sintiendo casi la necesidad de ser pisoteado y torturado como Atlas lo había sido, y seguía siendo. Sintiéndose una lacra completa, avergonzado ante el secreto… y el pecado…

- Responde, Atlas.  
- Máteme… - Suplicó Atlas. – Por favor hágalo…  
- No gano nada matándote y liberando tu alma… me sirves mas, como guerrero.

Atlas bajó el rostro una vez más sintiéndose completamente desdichado, pero una mano le tomó del mentón y le subió el rostro. Su Señor se había agachado y ahora le veía directo a los ojos…  
…Abel tenía unos hermosos y serenos ojos azules.

- …aún no he llegado a sentir… la mitad de lo que tú sientes… por éste jovencito… - Admitió el señor con voz baja y aunque Atlas seguía tratando de esquivar su mirada sintió que no debía hacerlo porque sería desobedecer las intenciones de su santa mano. – Quédatelo…

Belenyer abrió los ojos inmensamente hacia el suelo.  
Atlas seguía llorando…  
…Abel, repentinamente, sonrió. Y se levantó.

Esa pausa y ese silencio, fue extremadamente incómodo. Únicamente roto por el sonido de los pasos de Abel al dirigirse hacia la puerta y abrirla y allí antes de irse, se detuvo al escuchar un susurro.

- Gracias…

El sol marcaba su silueta parada allí frente a la puerta.

- Gracias mi señor, es usted… infinitamente misericordioso… y hoy, mas que nunca… me siento orgulloso de… servir a alguien… como usted…

Eso… era lo máximo que Atlas podía decir.  
Con eso lo decía todo, lo describía todo. Su incredulidad no podía llegar a ser más, seguía pensando que esto no podía estar pasando, él no podía haberlo perdonado pues lo que había hecho era imperdonable, pero… lo estaba haciendo… estaba pasando…

…Cuando el silencio retornó y se mantuvo un tiempo más Abel se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Atlas volteó a observar a Belenyer y éste le devolvió la mirada llorosa.  
- Que hermoso es nuestro señor…  
- …Si… que hermoso es. – Devolvió de la misma forma el guerrero vestido con la armadura dorada.

Fue increíble que al continuar los días, todo siguiese mostrándose de una forma tan anormalmente normal… tan increíblemente rutinario y sencillo. Con tan solo un detalle menos… Abel ya no llamaba a Belenyer con tanta frecuencia. De verdad, había renunciado a él.

Y había renunciado… por la felicidad uno de sus servidores.  
La felicidad de Atlas era ahora sumamente incontenible, inconmensurable e infinita. Su incredulidad persistía al saberse aún vivo… y con Belenyer…  
Sintiéndose inmensamente agradecido y orgulloso de servir al señor con quien servía, pues ese señor le había recordado el por qué de los motivos de su admiración hacia él. Era un sol, en más de un sentido… y merecía la fidelidad que ahora muy voluntariamente deseaba entregarle por completo. Fidelidad completa y sin protestas que le guardaría por el resto de su vida…

**Fin.**


End file.
